2 years later
by megan372
Summary: Tris fines she is pregnant after Tobias left her. Two years later he comes back. Is she going to tell him he is the father. modern day.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my two year old daughter jumping on me. She has blond hair and tobias' dark blue eyes. emily and I live in a apartment the is just big for the two of us. We make our way to the kitchen and I grad two pop tarts for us. We sit on couch and watch what show Em wants to watch. Tobias left me before i told him that i was pegant. I thought it was the best not to tell him. He would never want a kid. I don't care any more he left and is never coming back, he is off partying and hooking up with girls. I go back to my room and take a quick shower and put on skinny jeans with a t-shirt. When I walk back to the living room Christ is sitting with Emily. cHris is a second mom to em. "Ready to go food shopping."i ask. both of them groan. We get to the store and walk up and down the asles."Mommy i have to go potty!" emily says. "I'll take her." chris says as she starts to walk with emily to the bathroom. I look down at my list as I'm walking. When I look up i see a face that i never thought i would never seee . He didn't see me so i start to walk the other way. I run into Emiy and Chris. i try to do my shopping as quick as posiable. I'm running up and down the asles. Emily thinks it's fun. I get to check out line and since it's the weekend the store is packed. i wait forever. I finily get to the car. I'm almost there i keep thinking that... "Hey TRis" shit! I turn around to see Tobias coming closer and closer. I put Emily in the car and stand i front of the window so he doesn't see her. I didn't want to tell him that i have a kid yet. "Hey! I haven secen you in like forever!" i say trying to look happy. "are you to visit?" i say trying to be nice." No i'm moving up here again." shit shit shit. "Oh wel thas great. I'll take to you later. I have to go im late for something." i say then hug him and get into the car and wave. i tell chris the whole story " Tris what are you going to do?"chrs asked. "I don't know. Move?" chris laughts."do you want him to father emily?" chris ask. " i don't know. what him know what it's like but zeke is doing a great job of being a fether." i tell her. zeke has all ways been ike a father to emily she even calls him dad. "are you going to tell tobias that he is the father?" she asks."not now. the right time i'll tell him but for now emily's dad is some dude i fell in love with but then left." We get back home and put every thing away. We all sit and watch tv. I think to myself. Do i want him to know about her? should i tell him? My phone goes off. It's Zeke. I anwser it. "Hey zeck what's up?" "You know right?" "yes sadly, i'm trying to come with a story right now on what i should tell him because i can't tell him the truth" "why can't you tell him the turth?" "you know he will leave again and i don't want him in her life if he is going to be wierd each time we see him." "okay okay. Let me talk to him and see what i a can do." "okay but don't tell hm about that he is the father okay" "okay talk you later bye" "talk to you later" I do not what to tell Tobias. I will do my best to not talk or see him lit i have think it out.I go and sit down with emily and chris again. " I have the best idea! We can tell Tobias that Em is our kid becuase we went do you think?" She must be crazy but it is the only thing we have so far. " i will thing about it." i tell her. we end up whatching tv for the rest of the night. [time lap] i wake the next morning with Emily jumping on me like always. I get and make food for both of us. i get dressed and then get a call askig me to pick something up for chris. being the good person i am i say yes. i get em and i in the car and went to the store to get what chris asked to get. chris told me that she would me at my apartment. i go though my bag and find my keys. i unlock the door with em on my hips. "surprise" every one shout." what are you guys doing?" i ask "it's your birthday remeber." thats right its my birthday." awww you guys" i look around the room and see chris,uriah,zeke,tori,marlene,susan,lynn,shanna and tobias. i think why he is confused then i remeber i still have emily in my arms. She puts her head on my sholder and every one awws. " come on em lets play" zeke says holding his hands out to take her. she then runs to him knowing he is fun and will though in the air and do tricks than make me very scared.i love watching her smile as zeke thoughs her in he air. i start to talk to every one. tobias hasn't try to talk to me yet. thank god. "gift time" chris yells. oh no. we all sit down on the small choach with some sitting on the floor. i got a gift card for uriah. clothes from lynn,marlene,shanna,and tori.a neckless from tobias . "ok now this one is from zee and i." said chris as she holds up a dvd. zeke has been in emily's life more then any one he is her dad pretty much. He is the one who brought us to disney last summer and the beach. he was the one who helped me she was born and every day i had wiil always be there she puts the the dvd in the player. the video starts to play happy music. it shows me in the hospitle geting ready to have emily. the next clip is right when she was born and me holding her for the first time. next is every one else holding her in the hospitle. the next clip is the first day home with her me holding her trying to feed her. next is zeke and i passed out on the coach. the next is when she was a toddler with her just starting to walk. she is holding on to zekes fingers as i hold out my hands to next clip is her and zeke at the beach i didn't remeber that."when was this?" i asked zeke."oh when you let me have her for a week" he anwsered.i do back to watching the film. its last summer when we went to disney world with zeke. we had so much fun meeting the people from the movies and going on was zeke and emily walking down main sreet doing a funning walk. i was so happy atching em playing and goign on ws the best time ever. "what do you think about it." zeke asks. i just cry. "i was so beautiful." i say. i get up and give zeke a big hug. emily comes running out of her room,she was sleeping in before. she looks at me and says" why is my mommy crying! who hurt her this time!?" i pick her up and say to her "it's ok em im crying because i'm happy." 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes the thing I was dreading the whole time was about to happen. I was about to talk to Tobias. He walked up to me like it was nothing. Like the last time he was with me it was when he was leaving me and llike I didn't have a kid. "hey what's up." he asked. "Nothing much. What has been going on with you in the past two years." i asked "Well when I left to go to New York i got a job and apartment. It was to much to live there so i came back home." he said like it was nothing. I was glad that chris cmae over to talk to me so I didn't have to talk to Tobias any more. I have to tell him about Emily sooner or later. I just don't know. Every one is starting to leave. After a little bit it's just me and Emily. zeke's prov once every one starts to leave tris needs time to start going. Tobias and i leave. I'm being nice and driving home. onve we get into the car he doesn't take a moment to ask about tris."what the hell man" he yells t me "why didn't you ever tell me that tris had a kid that your pretty much the father!"he yelled again. "well you never asked" i say keeping calm."stop being an ass and i asked you about tris every day." he tells me. " what do you want to know?" i ask him. "well the kid."he tells me. Now he is making me mad. "You know the kid has a need. It's Emily. She was born not to look after you left, about 11 mouths ."i tell him "so who's the father?" he asks calm. "Some guy she feel in love with. He was an awesome guy,we all thought he was the one but when she found out she was pregnant he left." he looks some what hate. "And what about you?" he asks. "well the guy was an ass and i wanted her to have a father." I what to tell him now but i know that i can't. sorry it took so long and that the chapter is so small but i will up date soon. thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias' prov**

What the hell is going on? How could Zeke never tell me Tris had a kid and why did he get so mad when I asked him. I want to be with Tris again but she has a kid now, I don't know if she would want to be will me again. Do I want to be with Tris if she has a kid? I don't know about this. I never been good with kids and I always tell myself that I only want kids if they are mine.

I love Tris and I want to be with her. I'll just have to get to know this kid.

**Tris' prov **

The day is at normal as ever. I'm at work at tattoo parlor. It's a nice job, it pays well and I work with one of my good friends tori.

"so he is back and d at the party he didn't say anything to you at all?" Tori ask.

" All he did was make small talk. And now I don't know what to do. Should I tell? Do I want him in her life? Does he want her in his life? I don't know any more."

"Just try to hang with him more and if he takes a liking of Emily then you should tell him but if he doesn't try to talk to you or her then don't. it all depends if he acts like he wants to be with you."

She's right if he want me and Emily then he will get us.

I sit home with Emily like any other night. We sit on the couch eating pizza and watching a Disney more something to do with a girl with long hair. My phone buzzes and I check it. It's a text from Tobias.

Tobias - do you want to go to breakfast with me tomorrow?

Me – yeah sure. 8:00?

Tobias - yeah prefect


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you want to talk about?" i ask Tobias as we sit at a little coffee shop in town. Emily is with Zeke at the moment.

"Nothing just wanted to talk you now. So what have you been doing the last two years?" he asks . Did he really just ask that. "well you know finished hight school, got a job, got a place of my own, and had a kid." i answer him like it's nothing. "What have yoyu been doing?" i ask him as i ake a sip of tea.

"Okay lets cut the the shit. Tris I really miss you. I want you back." he says. Where the fuck did this come from? "oh so you think that you come back here after two years and you think that I'm goign to run into your arms. Well ifyou think that then you have another thing coming for you." I stand up and thought some money at hm for the tea and leave.

Oh my god, i can't believe i just did that! I feel like nothing can stop me. But right now I hve to get Emily form Zeke.  
-

"Hi mom" Emily says as she comes running over to me. I pick her up and rest her on my hip. I go over to Zeke and give him a hug. "thanks for watching her me, I know it was your day off."

"No no it'a fine. You know I would die for her. So tell me how your thing was with Tobias." I groan. " that bad?"

"Yes he was all like ' I miss you Tris' and i was all like are you kidding me."

" So when you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I have to soon but I don't know if he wants to be in her life and I don't know if I want him to be in her life. I'll have to think long and had about it."  
Emily starts to groan. "mom I'm tired." she talks very well for being two. I look at the time and think that I have a lot of things to do around the house.  
" I think I'm going to get going , I still have some things to do around the house. And thanks again for watching her."  
I hug him and give him a kiss on the check like I always do.

The rest of the day is cleaning and think about what I'm going to do about this whole Tobias thing.


	5. Chapter 5

I Wake up like any other day but today I will tell Tobias that he is Emily's father. I worry that he isn't going to take it welland run away again. There is also the fear he is going to take her away from me.

I go to wake up Em. We have to share one room together but we dont care. We get ready and go off to work.

Tori lets me keep Emily in the back. Tori is a close friend she know I don't have the money to pay someone to watch Em for me. Some days Zeke does but I don't let him all the time because I feel bad he has to watch his best frend's kid.

at one o'clock it's the same as every other day. Emily and I eat lunch and then she goes down for her nap. She has always been a good kid never crys and screams

When I get a chance I text Tobias.

me-Hey sorry about the other day and sorry i have to do this over text but I'm at work. Do you want to come over and talk around 6:30?

tobias- It's fine and I would love to come over.

me-okay great.

"okay Tori see you later. I'm going home." I tell Tori and i walk out the door with Emily on my hip. Once i get home I call Chris and tell her I'm going to tell him.

"Are you sure you want to tell him. You don't know how he is going to react."

"Yes I'm sure and yeah I'm not sure how he is going to react either."

some knocks on the door.

"Chris I have to go he's here."

"Okay tell me how it goes."

I hang up and fix myself. I take a deep breath in and open the door.

**sorry for not updating in a long time but i will try to get the next chapter soon**


End file.
